


Scars

by Lrabbithole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Alex's body is full of scars. After their first night together Maggie can’t help but look at them and wonder what each one of them means.





	

The door closed loudly behind them while they kissed each other desperately. Roaming hands and hungry mouths afraid to stop and break the spell between them, months of longing and desire finally about to be fulfilled. Seconds, maybe minutes, went by before they allowed themselves to slow down, open their eyes, press their foreheads together and stand so close to each other that the air they breathed became one and the same.  
  
Neither of them really knew how they had gotten from the bar to Alex's apartment, or how they had managed to not fall down the stairs while they tried to make their way to the 4th floor of the building. Since their lips collided from the first time while dancing together, until that moment when they found themselves looking hungrily into each other’s eyes in the middle of a living room, everything had happened on automatic pilot. Their bodies moving only by the uncontainable need to be together, their instincts overriding their brains, urgency guiding their steps.  
  
Alex could feel her heart pounding loudly against her ribcage, her stomach fluttered one and a hundred times in anticipation, but she wasn’t afraid. This, she now knew with all certainty, was what she wanted. And not only what was about to happen between them, but whatever came the morning after. If Maggie left in the morning, if she had to see her again in a couple weeks with someone new, knowing that she had her at least for one night, it would break her heart; but she was ready to embrace a future of heartbreak for a moment of satisfaction, for a life without ‘what ifs’.  
  
If she stayed, if tomorrow she got to open her eyes to that beautiful smile that stole her breath away every single time, she was ready too. When she promised Kara she would try to be happy, to find love, she didn’t really think it was possible. But now, with a chance to be happy at her fingertips, she wouldn’t let it go.  
  
Surprisingly, Maggie was the one afraid. She didn’t show it, and while she had her eyes closed and her mouth busy it was easy to ignore it. But standing there, looking into brown eyes, with nothing to hide behind, she felt the weight of her fears crushing her. She wanted the woman in front of her, she wanted her so much that the possibility of losing her was unbearable.  
  
At least when she thought there was no chance in hell Alex Danvers would want to be with her, she could stay safe in her world of flirty smiles and stolen touches. As long as the potential between them didn’t become real, there was no risk of losing Alex. Now if she messed up there would be no excuses, nowhere to hide, no way of going back. There was no point in thinking about it, anyway. Because Maggie knew nothing on earth would make her leave now. She was doomed from the moment Alex lips first touched hers.  
  
Slowly their lips crashed together again. It was slow at first, just a few seconds of contact before breaking apart, but never for long, their lips were drawn to each other, and every time they detached an invisible force pulled them close. Maggie’s hands stayed put at first, gently holding Alex’s face while the Agent's hands rested shyly over the detective's waist.  
  
Maggie keep holding Alex in place with her hands, she needed to know Alex couldn’t get away as long as Maggie held on tight enough. Alex hands, instead, got restless fast. They found their way to the rim’s of Maggie’s shirt, her thumb caressing the soft skin of her stomach, just over the hem of her pants. Teasing with going a bit further, but not yet daring to, even if Maggie’s intake of breath told her it was exactly what she wanted.  
  
Instead, Alex pushed the leather jacket off Maggie’s shoulders and pulled her close by the waist of her pants. That was enough to finally break Maggie off her self-imposed restraint. She bit hard Alex’s lips while pushing her even closer against her, the low moan that caused making her only more confident. Her lips moved to Alex’s neck and bit their way up to her ear.  
  
“You are not the boss here, Danvers,” she whispered.  
  
Alex only response was a whimper that turned into a moan when Maggie’s tongue traced the outline of her neck before claiming her mouth again, this time in a hungry display of power full of tongue and teeth pulling at her lips. Between kissing, wandering hands and discarded pieces of clothes, they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
The image of Alex laying on the queen size bed, with nothing but her black underwear on and a hungry look in her eyes, sent a new wave of heat and wetness through Maggie’s body. Moments later she found herself hovering over the agent’s impressive body, reveling in the feel of her own weight on top of the other woman, hands roaming freely and uninhibited, legs intertwined together, helping them press against each other in all the places they needed to.  
  
Maggie wanted Alex, that was clear, she wanted her in all the ways possible and by the way she was moving under her, Alex couldn’t wait to be taken. It was just a matter of figuring out what did they want first. Maggie decided she couldn’t wait any longer and let her fingers travel south, under the thin layer of fabric keeping them apart.  
  
A loud “Fuck” came out of the detective’s lips as soon as she felt how wet Alex was for her. Without delay, her hand started moving at a steady pace, every thrust and flicker of her fingers matched by Alex’s hips. She could have stayed just like that forever and be happy, but Alex had other plans. A hand in her hair guided Maggie back to meet Alex’s lips in a rough kiss, both mouths working in sync with the women’s bodies movements.  
  
With an expert shift of her weight, Alex changed their positions so they could face each other. “Don’t stop,” Maggie heard her say at the same time Alex’s hand started mimicking her actions. She didn’t stop, even if feeling Alex inside of her made her brain cloudy with need, and the sounds coming out of her mouth threatened to make her lose any vestige of restraint left. They both keep moving, and kissing, biting and gasping, looking into each other eyes, moving together until their bodies couldn’t take more.  
  
When she woke up, Maggie had no idea what hour it was, but it didn’t matter. She had stopped caring about time as soon as Alex’s lips had started tracing her neck. In fact, she had forgotten about everything but the feel of Alex’s skin against her own and the sound of Alex’s moans in her ears.  
  
Lost in the details of the night before, Maggie didn’t even realize at first that it was already bright outside, streams of sunlight coming through the window. When she did, instead of waking up Alex so they both could get ready for work, she just ignored it. She was too happy to care about what her boss would say if she was late for work. Instead, her eyes were fixated on the body next to hers, the lean and muscular back, the perfect skin, the even breathing, a loose brown strand of hair over a beautiful face. She couldn’t stop staring.  
  
Alex’s body was amazing, all toned muscles and strong limbs. But with the clarity of the day, Maggie could see more, things she didn’t notice the night before between  the darkness of the night. A half dozen white, irregular lines over Alex’s back, caught Maggie’s eye. Some were long and rugged, others short and faint, but they all told Maggie there were a lot of secrets left to discover before she could claim to know Alexandra Danvers. She wanted to figure out them all.  
  
Maggie’s fingers started tracing the scars; at first with tentative touches, careful fingers barely making contact, only enough for it to feel like a ghostly caress. Then a little more firmness, but still not enough to disturb a peacefully sleeping Agent. After a while, when her hands stopped being enough, Maggie’s lips kissed every and each one of the scars. The small and the big, the jaded and the new, all of them were equally beautiful to Maggie.  
  
It wasn’t long before Maggie’s kisses started to wake up Alex. She turned around right before Maggie was about to kiss a W-shaped scar near the base of Alex’s back and looked at her with a look between confusion and surprise.  
  
“What are you doing?” Alex asked with a sleepy voice. At first, she only got one of Maggie’s trademark smiles for an answer and a couple more kisses, including one on her waiting lips, and another in a new scar Maggie had discovered on the joint of her shoulders.  
  
“I’m kissing your scars, baby,” replied Maggie before planting another kiss on Alex’s ribcage. “I like scars. They show you where people have been.”  
  
Alex was still too sleepy to question it, and too happy to have Maggie there with her, to care. So she just let her go on kissing and touching her in all the weirdest places. Her back and her chest were fine, also her stomach and legs, but Alex had more scars that she had cared to even count. When she felt Maggie’s lip over the knee she had scrapped on her bicycle at ten, she couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Maggie, stop,” said Alex playfully.  
  
“No, I like your scars.”  
  
“What’s there to like about them?”  
  
“They are yours.”  
  
And ok, what was Alex to do when she got such a disarming answer. When she got Maggie’s dimples staring right at her and brown eyes showing her how much they meant just that. Everything was important just because it was hers, no other reason. Maggie cared like no one else had before, like Alex hadn’t let anyone do before.  
  
So she let her and even told her all the details she could remember about them. There was one, in particular, Maggie seemed fixated on. A small circular shaped scar on the back of her right arm. It had faded since she first got it, but it was still visible, the rough texture standing out next to the rest of her skin. It was bigger than most, so that was probably what keep bringing Maggie to it.  
  
She had that scar since she was a teenager, result of the exploding car Kara had rescued a woman and a baby from days after she had just gotten to earth. When the car blew up shooting debris in all directions she had used her arm to cover herself, but it wasn’t enough to prevent a big piece of metal from hitting her. It gave her a minor burn and some stitches.  
  
“So your 12-year-old sister just ran into a burning car to save a woman?” Maggie asked again after she finished telling her about it.  
  
“Yeah, that’s just the kind of person Kara is. That she has always been. She tries to help however she can, no matter what,” replied Alex, the love clear in her voice. “I was more worried about the popular kids liking me than anything else, the only reason I ended close to the car was because I knew my parents would be mad at me if something happened to her.”   
  
“Hey, for what I’ve seen, you are the most devoted and brave person I know. You were what? 15? You can’t blame yourself for being self-involved at that age. Most people are.”  
  
Alex smiled. Things were a lot more complicated than that but she let herself smile; around Maggie the weight of her responsibilities, of the failures she felt she had, wasn’t so heavy.  
  
“So, what about this one,” Maggie asked again pointing at the pink line next to her navel. Alex winced remembering the operation that had left her out of commission for a couple weeks right when she started working at the DEO.  
  
“A big blue horned alien stabbed me, with his horn, during one of my first DEO missions. It wasn’t pretty,” she said with a smile. Maggie answered with a smile of her own and a “big, bad Agent Danvers taken down by a meekly horned alien? I have to see that to believe it.”  
  
Alex got out of the bed in mocking outrage. Part of her wanted to stay in bed with Maggie forever, but the clock on her nightstand told her it was already late, she stopped at the feet of the bed when she felt Maggie’s hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Wait! There’s one more I want to know about,” she said. When Alex only raised her eyebrow as an answer, Maggie put her hand over Alex’s chest on her left side, right on top of Alex’s heart. “What about this one.”  
  
Time seemed to stop, and Alex wasn’t sure if the words would come out. They did. Slow and almost in a whisper, but they did. “That one is from not having anyone to be in love with for a long time. But I think it has already started to fade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone I follow mention they wanted a fic about Alex's scars and this happened. If they see it I hope it lives up to what they wanted. English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
